King of Hearts
by texashoser
Summary: A woman from Ray's past comes back to New York and he's forced to make a decision that could change his life. What's a Ghostbuster supposed to do?
1. Elaine in New York

This story brings back Elaine Furman from _'Look Homeward, Ray'. _It places Ray in a situation where he has to make an important decision that could change the rest of his life. So...enjoy reading.

* * *

"_Elaine! Hey, Elaine!" A young girl of about 12 with bushy brown hair up in a ponytail stopped walking along the sidewalk. She turned to see who had called her name. A boy with a head of bright auburn hair came running towards her. He came to a stop about a foot away._

"_Thanks..." He took a few deep breaths, "...for waiting."_

"_Well, who could ignore those shouts?" Elaine replied. "Did you need something, Ray?"_

"_I just kinda wanted to walk you home," Ray replied as he turned a bit red. He scratched his neck and looked at the sidewalk. "If that's alright."_

"_Oh," Elaine said. She didn't want to hurt the boy since he received plenty of that from other people, but she wasn't interested in hearing about this at school tomorrow. He looked back up at her and on his face was the most pathetic expression the young brunette had ever seen. It rivaled only the look her puppy often had after being scolded. "Okay. Sure."_

"_Great," he responded with a grin. The young man readjusted his backpack and the two took off down the sidewalk. They walked in silence for a while. Elaine cast a few side glances at her companion trying to figure out his motive for wanting to walk with her. He wasn't exactly the type with a hidden agenda._

"_You picked an interesting subject for your project," Elaine told Ray as she broke the silence. "I liked your art."_

"_Oh, thanks," Ray replied with a sheepish grin. "I happen to like ghosts and stuff like that a lot."_

"_How do you know that stuff exists?" Elaine asked. "Not many people have seen those things."_

"_They do exist," the young boy shot back. Elaine stopped and stared at him. "And someday I'm gonna prove it."_

"_I would like it if you didn't get mad at me," the brunette told him. "You want to know why a lot of people don't talk to you? They don't enjoy being yelled at about stuff you can't prove exists. Until than I'd be careful about what you say." The carrot top boy stuck his hands into jean pockets and looked down at the sidewalk._

"_I'm sorry, Elaine. I didn't mean to do that."_

"_It's okay," she replied than continued walking. Ray went after her and was in step with her once more. _

"_You look really pretty today," Ray told her._

"_Oh, thanks." Elaine gave him a slightly embarrassed smile than brushed down her pleaded khaki shirt than fiddled with the buttons one her light blue blouse._

"_Uh, Elaine, can I ask you a question?"_

"_I guess."_

"_Do you, maybe, want to, uh....want to...?" Ray trailed off than mumbled a few words the young girl couldn't hear._

"_What'd you say? You kinda didn't finish that sentence." He cleared his throat._

"_Do you want to...?" Ray started off once again his voice now much higher than before. He covered his mouth and Elaine giggled. "I mean, would you like to...?"_

"_Hey, Stantz!" The boy froze and Elaine's eyes went wide. They both knew who the voice belonged to. "Stantz!"_

"_Ray, you need to go now," Elaine frantically told the young man. _

"_But..."_

"_Ray, go. I'll hold him off a moment."_

"_Thank you." She nodded. Ray took off down the sidewalk running as fast as his legs could carry him. The brunette felt bad for him a moment, but she knew siding with him would lead to trouble. Especially with the other kids at school. Elaine continued walking down the sidewalk even as she heard footsteps pounding behind her. _

"_Elaine, do you know where our little friend went?" She glanced to her side and saw a tall young man with messy brown hair wearing a torn jean jacket with matching jeans._

"_I don't know, Alan. He just muttered something and ran off."_

"_Really? I guess I owe him one tomorrow."_

"_Why don't you leave him alone?"_

"_Because I have too much fun," Alan answered. He stuck an arm around her shoulders. "So, how's my girl?" Elaine shrugged off his arm._

"_I'm not yours, Alan. I'm not anybody's. I just want to go home."_

"_Aw, come on. It's a Friday. You don't have to do your homework until Sunday. Let's go to the movies."_

"_No."_

"_Elaine..."_

"_No, Alan. Now leave me alone." The boy grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her to face him._

"_I'm not going anywhere, Elaine."_

"_Leave her alone!" There was a blur of orange that tackled Alan and everything seemed to become loud and blaring._

* * *

The brunette shot up as the alarm clock in the hotel room went off louder than she remembered setting it. She hit the clock, turning off the obnoxious noise and rubbed her eyes.

"Bout time, girl." Elaine looked up at the voice. A woman with dark hair who looked to be about in her thirties was finishing up put on her shirt. "I think you were having another one of those dreams."

"Did you set my alarm that loud?"

"I had to. I was tired of yelling." Elaine rolled her eyes.

"Thanks so much, Penny. Yeah, I was having another one of those dreams, but that's why I'm here. I need to get rid of them if I'm going to marry John."

"You could always marry this Ghostbuster guy you've been talking about," Penny replied. "He sounds perfect."

"Stop it, Penny. You aren't helping at all," Elaine said. "I need to figure this stuff out. I can't spend the rest of my life wondering if I made the wrong decision."

"Wish I had that problem," Penny responded with a sigh. "Do I go with the rich guy? Or the famous guy? Both cute, smart, and funny. Such a hard decision." Elaine threw a pillow at the woman and she caught. "You forget, Elly. I played softball for seven years and we won the championship every year."

"I didn't forget. I was kinda hoping you'd notice that meant shut up." Penny grinned as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Come on, girl. Today we're going to that firehouse. I'm tired of walking by it than listen to you complain the whole day that we didn't go in."

"Well, I don't want to embarrass myself." Her friend let out a snort. "I don't want to say or do something I'm going to regret later. I've been thinking about exactly what I'm going to say."

"What are you going to say?"

"I don't know."

"Good job. You sound ready for this alright."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Standing on the Outside Looking In

Here's the next chapter in this little story. (Little...tee, hee...)

Anyway, enjoy...

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Janine asked Ray. She stood in the firehouse's lab with the auburn haired engineer. "You're taking a giant leap here." 

"Well, I've thought about it a lot," Ray replied. He scratched his head and looked back at the secretary. "Do you think I should?"

"I can't tell you whether you should or not," Janine responded. "It's not my decision to make, Ray. I can give you advice and maybe some suggestions, but I can't tell you exactly what you should. You're a big boy and I think you can make the right decision."

"That doesn't help me," Dr. Stantz said. "You're the one person here who could help me, Janine. You won't make fun of me or interrogate me."

"I know this isn't easy for you," the woman said. "I know some people who went through everything you're experiencing right now, but there is one thing that might be able to help you." Ray looked at her with his face full of eagerness and anticipation. "What do you see in your future?"

"I don't know," Ray answered. "I mean I know what I want everything, but sometimes it's just a big jumble of things. I'm still here and the guys are too. There are kids running around, but I don't see who I'm with." He stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. The engineer stared at it a moment. "Maybe I'm not supposed to know."

"Well, you aren't psychic, Ray," Janine replied. "Though sometimes you all get dangerously close at times. The only who has ever really seen the future is Dani and she doesn't exactly let us in on everything."

"She told me one time that she did see us together." Dr. Stantz sighed. "I can't keep help, but think about the 'What if?' Do you ever get that feeling, Janine? You make a decision and there's this nagging thought in the back of your mind that wonders what might have happened if you chose differently."

"Of course," Melnitz answered. "Who doesn't? I'm still asking myself what would have happened if I never answered the ad to come work here."

"I thought you liked working here."

"I do, Ray. I really do, but I could have easily passed over the ad. You weren't exactly very popular when you started and the ad in the paper didn't exactly make this all out to seem like a great place to work."

"Well, that was probably Peter's fault. He was the one that did it. We should have realized the hole we were digging after that decision." Dr. Stantz stuck the jewelry box back in his pocket and sat down on a nearby stool. Ray crossed his arms and grave look overtook his usually cheery face.

"What about regrets, Janine? Something that the decision cost you."

"Everyone has regrets, Ray," the woman replied. "It's hard not to have any. Especially as you get older and realize all the things you never got to do that you wanted to when you were a kid because you had to become an adult. You had to give up all those childish things." She gave Dr. Stantz a sly look and he returned with a forced grin. The redhead sighed. "I'll be honest and tell you there's nothing easy about life, Ray. There never will be."

"I know that. I just hate looking at the rotten side of life, but it doesn't mean I don't think about it."

"Everyone does," Janine replied. "Some of us just hide it better than others. Like you for one." He gave her a lopsided grin.

"Thanks, Janine," Ray said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The two turned toward the door to see Dr. Spengler standing in the lab doorway. He looked a bit embarrassed as if he had walked in on them in the middle of something, but always had a look of confusion about him. "I didn't intrude, did I? I apologize if I did."

"It's okay," Dr. Stantz told him. "We were just talking about life."

"I see," Egon responded as he adjusted his glasses. He raised an eyebrow in a Spock-like manner and glanced around the lab before focusing back on the two. "I suppose it was rather enlightening."

"Depends on who you're asking," Janine replied with a sly grin. "I guess I'll head back downstairs. I should probably relieve Dani from desk duty. She gets a bit antsy after a while." The woman started heading out of the lab.

"Hey, Janine..." The secretary turned around and looked back at the auburn haired Ghostbuster. "Just between the two of us, right?"

"I wouldn't tell a soul, Ray." She gave Egon a quick peck on the cheek than walked out of the laboratory. The blonde haired man focused back on his friend as he got off the stool and stuck his hands in his pockets as if he was trying to keep himself from touching something.

"Raymond, is there something amiss?" Egon inquired. He glanced at the phone in the lab as it rang before turning back to his friend. "Something we should know?" Ray looked up at him than shook his head.

"No," Dr. Stantz answered. "You know I'd tell you if there was something wrong."

"I do believe that," the physicist admitted. "I also feel that it never hurts to ask."

"Can I ask you a question, Egon?"

"As long as we aren't going to get into another discussion concerning time travel and turning the dimensional portal into some kind of time machine," Egon replied with a hint of humor in his voice.

"No. Not that. I learned my lesson. This has nothing to do with that or anything else we've been working on recently." Dr. Stantz took in a deep breath. "Do you have any regrets, Egon?"

"What do you mean, Raymond?" Before Ray could explain the alarm signaling another job for the guys went off.

"Never mind," Ray told him as he headed out of the lab with his friend. "It's nothing." He patted his pocket than went downstairs to head out on the new job.

* * *

"I can't do it," Elaine said. She backed away from the double doors. "Tomorrow. I'll come by tomorrow." Her dark haired friend grabbed her by the arm and pulled the woman back in front of the firehouse. New Yorkers walking on the sidewalk were forced to go around the two women. Some just cast them annoying glances while others shared different forms of obscenities. 

"No," Penny told her. "We're doing this now. I didn't sacrifice a week of my life to watch you chicken out every single day. You're going in there even if I have to drag you in." She looked at her friend. "Do I have to remind you that you were the one who had second thoughts about marrying John? Or that you're the one keeps having dreams about this guy and saying it's some kind of sign?"

"I don't know what to say," Elaine replied. "I'd rather not sound stupid."

"To late for that," her friend muttered.

"Fine," Elaine said. "I'm going in and I'm going to figure out where my life is going."

"Thank you," Penny replied in a sarcastic tone. The curly haired woman didn't bother to look back at her friend as she opened one of the doors than walked inside. There was a large empty space between the door and a desk where a red headed woman sat reading a magazine. Elaine knew what belonged in the space and the fact it wasn't there meant that the man she was looking for probably wasn't there either. "Well?"

"They aren't here," Elaine told her.

"Who's that lady?"

"The name's Melnitz." The redhead looked up from her magazine. "Janine Melnitz."

"Hi, Janine," Elaine greeted. She started across the concrete towards the desk. Penny followed as she quickly looked around.

The dark haired woman noticed a set of lockers off to her right that each had the last name of a Ghostbuster. There was also a small table filled with spare parts and something that looked like a weird mechanical backpack that had its insides spilling out. The woman decided she wasn't exactly feeling any better being inside the firehouse than she was standing outside it. There seemed to be a danger that lingered with inside the firehouse. Maybe her friend really was crazy.

"What are you doing here, Elaine?" Janine inquired as she stood up. "I don't remember Ray saying anything about you stopping by."

"Well, it's kinda a surprise." The secretary nodded with a sly look in her eye. "It doesn't look like he's here though."

"No. The guys went out on a bust about an hour ago," Janine told her. "Just me."

"Slimer!" A scream echoed throughout the firehouse and Melnitz winced at the sound. The three women all looked up at the ceiling above them as they heard pounding than there was a crash. "Don't worry! I can fix that!"

"And the kids."

"Kids?" Furman repeated with a startled look on her face. "You and Egon didn't....? Or was it Winston?"

"Oh, no," Janine responded with a shake of her head. "I don't mean kids as in small children running rampant. I was just talking about Slimer and Dani. Sometimes they do resemble my nieces and nephews though. The guys do too sometimes."

"Is Slimer that green ghost thing?" Penny asked. Janine looked at her as if noticing the second woman for the first time. Elaine noticed it and shook her head.

"Oh, Janine. This is Penny Moore. Penny, this is Janine Melnitz." The women nodded at each other.

"In answer to your question Slimer is that green ghost thing," Janine said as she walked around her desk and leaned against the front of it. "According to Dr. V., he's the annoying pest, but deep down we all know that he likes the spud."

"It's a potato?" Penny said.

"No. That's a nickname," Janine told her. "There are quite a few nicknames floating around here. Spud is just something Dr. V. calls him, but his real name is Slimer. Something Ray gave him to annoy Dr. Venkman."

"I'm really interested in meeting these people now," Moore said. "I don't think anything I've read will do them justice."

"Most of the articles journalists do on the guys try to make them out to seem like nutballs," Janine informed the woman. "But they're all quite brilliant and they have done everything you might have read about. Except for the whole Enquirer thing about space aliens. Of course, anybody who believes that needs some major help."

"Janine, I think I'm going to go Peter's route and try to start trapping Slimer just to see if anyone would really notice him missing." The secretary looked at the stairs and the other two women followed her gaze. A blonde haired woman walked down the stairs attempting to wipe green ectoplasm off the black t-shirt she wore. "Ray may say he's well trained and stuff, but Slimer still doesn't understand the fact that it's my food." She walked over to the desk without looking up keeping her damp shirt away from her skin. "And he just ruined my new shirt."

"Dani, we all have to make sacrifices," Janine told her. "Deal with it." The young woman stuck her tongue out at her than realized that there were other people in the room and quickly put her tongue back in her mouth.

"Oh," Dani said in surprise. "Uh, hello. I'm sorry. I was upstairs and I kinda got into a scuffle with Slimer." She gave them a goofy grin. "That sounds so silly. Anyway, I'm Dani."

"Elaine."

"Penny."

"Nice meeting you. Now, I gotta take a shower and get this gunk off me." Dani gave them a little wave than went under the stairs and disappeared through a door, closing it behind her.

"Who is she?" Elaine asked Janine.

"Just another resident here at the firehouse," Janine answered. "Actually, she's Egon's cousin. Been here for about a year or so."

"Does she work here?"

"At times, not willingly," Janine replied. "I've been told I'm not a very good role model." The woman shrugged than went back to sit down behind the desk. "Do you two really want to wait for the guys to come back? Sometimes this can take a while. You can always leave a number and I'll have Ray call you."

"I remember the waiting," Furman said with a sigh. "Not always fun. Part of that month was the longest of my life."

"Like this past week was the longest of mine," the dark haired woman standing next to her muttered. The other woman gave her friend a look. "So, are we waiting, Elly? I'd kinda hate to leave. This place looks kinda interesting."

"We've only scratched the surface," Janine told her with a sly smile sliding up her face.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

(It's gonna get a bit more interesting.)


	3. Possible Problem?

And here is the next chapter. I'm trying to get this done as quickly as possible, but there are a lot of little details I must pay attention to.

Enjoy...

* * *

"You know that slime really clashes with your hair, Tex," Peter told Dr. Stantz as Ecto-1 drove into Ghostbuster Central. "It's good to know though that not all the goopers we chase automatically go after me." Ray gave his friend a look.

"I'm quite sure that Peter will allow you to have the first shower," Egon said as he glanced at his friend sitting in the backseat with him. The physicist looked back at the meter in his hand. "However, I will profess this is quite amusing."

"You're definitely redder than usual," Winston added. He turned off the engine and Ray quickly exited from the vehicle. The engineer peered back into the vehicle with a wicked grin on his face.

"You know," Dr. Stantz started. "This means war." Ray closed the door and started up the stairs. As the Ghostbuster reached the second floor he could hear voices coming from the area outside the kitchen. It was more than the two voices he usually heard from Janine and Dani.

"Have you ever noticed that little look he has when he doesn't exactly get what you mean?" The voice was familiar to Dr. Stantz, but he couldn't instantly place it. Where had he heard before? And who where they talking about? "His nose crinkles a bit and he kinda puts his lips together like he's about to kiss you. He looks downs at the floor like he's thinking, but you know there's just something inside him unwilling to admit he's wrong."

"Luckily, it hasn't turned into full blown Venkman-itis." This was Janine. Ray knew her voice. "That man will not willingly admit he's ever wrong. The only time you ever here him say it is when Egon proves he is"

"Tex, what are you doing? I thought you were gonna take a shower." Ray looked back to see Peter coming up behind him.

"They're talking about us," Ray told him in a semi-hushed voice. "Janine and someone else. I think Dani's up there too, but I'm not sure."

"Well, why don't you just go up there and take a look?" Dr. Venkman asked. "What are they going to do? Kill you to keep you from talking?"

"Do you know that it isn't nice to eavesdrop?" The two men looked up to see a familiar blonde leaning over the railing. There was an amused grin on her face. "And if you are I suggest you do it more quietly."

"Hey, Dani," Ray greeted. "I wasn't eavesdropping. I just heard talking and I didn't know who it was."

"Come up here and see," the young woman told him. "I guess you can come up too, Peter. You do live here after all."

"Gee, I feel loved," Peter muttered. Ray and Peter went up the rest of the stairs. They both saw the two visitors sitting at the table. One they both recognized, but the other was new to both of them. The women stood.

"Oh, my gosh. Elaine?" A huge smile formed on the young man's face. "Elaine! It's great to see you." He walked over to her and gave the woman a big hug than quickly backed away after realizing he just shared some of the ectoplasm he was covered in. She looked down at herself in slight disgust realizing some of red slime was now soaking through her white blouse and the jeans she wore. "I'm sorry. I totally forgot."

"It's okay," Elaine replied with a forced grin. "It's been a while since this has happened, but I know the drill. You're forgiven for now."

"I don't get a hug?" Peter gave the curly haired woman a slightly hurt look.

"Venkman, I remember what you did last time." Dr. Venkman smiled. "No. It wasn't funny. Stop thinking about it."

"I want to hear this story," the last unidentified woman with dark hair said. "I think I've heard all the other ones." Peter smiled as he looked at the woman. She had a body that would make any normal male look twice if they passed her in the street. Even in the jeans and t-shirt she wore. "I guess no one's going to introduce me. Hi. I'm Penny Moore." She walked around the table over to Peter. "And you're Dr. Peter Venkman. Resident psychologist and loud mouth." She glanced at Ray before Peter could say anything. "And you're the reason I'm here." Ray looked at Elaine.

"It's nothing big," Elaine said. "I just felt like coming for a visit." Penny let out a cough that seemed to disguise something else she wanted to say.

"Well, it's nice to see you," Ray told her. "It's been a while. I'm sorry I haven't called. Sometimes we just get so busy around here."

"I know, Ray. I was around here for a little while," Elaine replied.

"I told you I didn't hear the shower going," Winston interjected as he and Egon joined everyone on the second floor. "And I guess we know why."

"Elaine, it's nice to see you," Dr. Spengler said with a smile. "Are you here for business or pleasure?" Furman gave her friend a warning look and the athletic woman just rolled her eyes than pretended to find an instruction manual sitting on the table interesting.

"I guess you can say pleasure, but I prefer to say visit," the curly haired woman answered. "I had some time off from work that I haven't used yet and I thought I'd spend some time in New York."

"Well, nothing's really changed since the last time you were here," Winston told her. "Just a few more spooks in the containment unit and the mayor changed, but otherwise pretty much the same."

"I'm new," Penny interjected. "I met Elly at the museum after I decided to move to Morrisville. Boring town, but I've met some interesting people."

"Are you staying here long, Elaine?" Ray inquired. He hadn't exactly registered the fact that Penny was there.

"A few more days," Elaine told him. "I just had to come to New York. It was kind of important."

"Maybe you and Penny could stay for dinner," Dani jumped in. She walked up next to Egon and leaned against her cousin. "It could be fun." Dr. Spengler glanced down at his cousin.

"Egon and I actually have plans," Janine said. "I believe you and Ray were included in them as well. We were going the theatre, remember? It was your idea. You made a big deal about seeing Hugh Jackman sing and dance."

"Oh, yeah." The young woman giggled.

"Well, Peter, you can go with them," Dr. Stantz said. "I'd like to catch up with Elaine."

"Its okay, Ray. We can have dinner another night." Penny nudged her friend in the side, which looked a bit awkward considering the dark haired woman was a bit taller than her friend. "Actually, tonight might be better."

"But I don't want Peter to come with me," Dani protested. "He'll just sit there making fun of the whole thing. I remember what he did during The Producers. We were lucky Nathan Lane didn't come down to the seats and kick us out personally. You can go with Elaine and Penny, Ray, but I'm not taking Peter."

"I feel hurt," Dr. Venkman commented. He clutched his heart and his eyes fluttered as he looked at the young woman. "Why not? I can be a good boy." Janine glanced at Winston.

"No," Zeddemore told her. "I love spending time with you guys, but going to a play just to hear women swoon over some Australian actor is not my idea of a good time. I'd rather sit down and work on some books I've been meaning to read."

"So, can I come?" Peter asked. His two women friends gave him a pair of surprised looks. "What? I don't have any work I need to do. I'm pretty sure Zed doesn't want me bugging him as I read and I don't think Ray wants me hording in on his visit with Elaine. She remembers too much about last time." Dani glanced at Ray again whose focus still seemed to be on Elaine. He looked at her almost questioningly and she shrugged despite the fact there was a small alarm going back off in the back of her head. She ignored thinking it was just something else.

"Yeah, Peter," Dani said turning to Dr. Venkman. "Let's head out."

* * *

"Has anyone else noticed how distracted Dani is?" Peter asked Egon and Janine as they lingered in the lobby during intermission. The blonde in question had gone to get a drink at the bar.

"What do you mean?" Janine asked giving the psychologist an unsure look. He often could tell what a person was thinking by just looking at them. It was something Peter did often to his friends after a rather stressful case.

"She let Ray go out with Elaine and Penny," Dr. Venkman answered. "If I was her I would have stayed with him."

"Dani knows Elaine's an old friend of Ray's," Melnitz told him. "That's what we were discussing before you guys came back."

"Was it ever mentioned Elaine dated Ray for a couple of months? Or that is Dani is his current girlfriend?" Peter inquired. Janine gave him a startled look and blinked as she thought about the questions.

"No."

"I rest my case."

"What you're insinuating is a bit far fetched, Peter. Ray and Elaine departed on amicable terms. I highly doubt after so many years she'd wish to resume the relationship," Egon told his friend.

"It's been three years, Spengs. And I don't think it's far fetched. I've started dating old girlfriends again."

"But this is Ray," Melnitz argued. She wanted to say what she knew about the Ghostbuster, but he was still thinking about the whole idea. For now she'd have to settle for the facts that everyone knew about Ray. "There's also no proof. You're trying to make a mountain out of a molehill."

"A snake can shed his skin," Peter responded. Janine rolled her eyes.

"Raymond would not do that," Dr. Spengler stated. "You know him as well as I do. He's incapable of such an action."

"Maybe so, but remember everything that went on while Ray and Elaine were dating? Ray actually skipped busts to go out with her."

"I believe if Dani was to ask that of Raymond he would, but she understands more completely what's involved with our job. She has had a more hands on experience and actually is able to find something to occupy her time. Elaine was a visitor to the city as well as the world Ray lives in," Egon said.

"Alright, alright. You got me."

"You'd better not tell Dani," Janine warned him. "I'd hate to see her hurt more than she already is."

"Hurt more?" Dr. Spengler repeated with concern. "What do you mean?" The redhead bit her bottom lip. Why is it that she knew so much about everyone in the firehouse and no one else even had an idea? "Janine, if this is important than you should tell us."

"I can't," the woman told him.

"Why not?" Peter asked.

"I promised her," the secretary answered. "She said she wanted to deal with this on her own." Peter and Egon looked at each other and in silent realization understood what the woman was talking about.

"I'll talk to her," Peter told his friend. "I am the psychologist. She might be having flashbacks. They are rather common after something she's experienced." Egon spotted his cousin coming back towards them munching on a large cookie.

"Wait until tomorrow," Egon said in a hushed voice. "And be sure to tread lightly."

"Tread lightly?" Peter responded with an amused grin. "When have I ever treaded lightly?"

"Possibly never," Dr. Spengler answered.

"Anyone want some of my cookie?" Dani asked as she joined the group. "It's really good and I don't think I'll be able to finish it."

"Yeah, sure," Peter said as he took a piece. She looked at him as did so and the psychologist could almost see the young woman was hiding behind the perky façade at the moment. Like something was bothering her now, but she didn't want anyone to know. Dani focused back on her cookie. Egon gave Dr. Venkman an inquiring look and Peter just shook his head.

* * *

Winston looked up from his book when he heard a set of footsteps come towards him. He saw Ray walk into the living room with a confused look on his face. The engineer sat down on the couch and Zeddemore put his book on the coffee table in front of the armchair he was sitting in.

"Something wrong?" Winston inquired.

"Elaine's friend Penny asked me a lot of weird questions," Ray responded.

"What kind of weird questions?"

"It was almost as if she was trying to figure out if I was marriage material or something. She wanted to know how I felt about kids and if I'd ever quit being a Ghostbuster," Ray replied. "I had to get out of there."

"Maybe she likes you," Winston said with a grin. "It's kinda hard not to."

"I just met her and I really don't want to again."

"Are my ears deceiving me or did Ray Stantz finally meet someone he doesn't like?"

"It's not that I don't like here. She's just a bit much. Almost the female version of Peter. I'm sure over time I might get used to her, but hopefully that won't happen." Winston chuckled. "It was nice to see Elaine though. Kinda made me wonder where we'd be if we hadn't broken up, but than I remembered Dani and how I'm happy with her." Dr. Stantz furrowed his brow. "There's just the thought."

"Of course," Zeddemore said. "But I think you should remember what happened when you two were dating. She almost had you convinced for a moment to go back to Morrisville, leaving your job here and becoming a professor at the small college there."

"Yeah, but it might have been nice," Ray responded with a shrug. "It's good to have options."

"You wouldn't have been happy," Winston told him. "You would have only been doing it for Elaine because she didn't find the same joy you have in ghostbusting and had no interest in moving to the city. Did you really love her enough to do that?"

"Maybe," Ray answered.

"What about now? If she asked you again, would you go?"

"Well, no," Dr. Stantz said. "I couldn't leave Dani like that. I love her."

"So why is there a thought?"

"I don't know." The auburn haired man stood up. "I think I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He started to leave the room. Winston shook his head with a sigh and turned his head towards his friend.

"Ray, wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that." The engineer looked back at him and shook his head.

"I know what you meant. I'm just tired." Dr. Stantz turned back around and walked out of the room leaving Winston to go back to his book.

Ray stuck his hand in his jacket pocket and felt the small jewelry box. Spending time with Elaine and Penny hadn't exactly helped him decide what to do. It was true that he did love Dani, but there was still a place for Elaine in his heart. She had been his first love and though the time they had seriously dated had been problematic it had been nice, but Winston was right. Ray wasn't ready settle down just to turn around and give up everything he had worked so hard for. If he did marry Dani than he wouldn't have to move or give up the job he cherished, but those weren't the only reason he wanted to marry the young woman. Besides Egon, Peter and Winston she was the only other person to get close to him and on levels his friends were unable to rival.

Ray walked into the bunkroom and saw that Slimer was sleeping on Peter's pillow. Despite all the warnings and threats the ghost still loved to sleep in Dr. Venkman's bed. Ray sat on his own bed and pulled out the box. He looked at it for a moment before sticking it into the drawer of his nightstand. There was no reason to worry about it anymore for the time being. He wasn't ready yet to ask Dani and he needed time to sort out some thoughts. Before he reflected on the idea again, he got ready for bed than went to sleep and unbeknownst to the Ghostbuster, Slimer joined him.

* * *

That's it for now. Stay tuned...


	4. The Shocker

Sorry. It took me a while to get this part together, but I've been busy. Anyway, something kinda shocking happens in this chapter...

* * *

"You're still mad at me, aren't you?" Elaine looked at her friend sitting across the table as they ate their complimentary breakfast in the dining area of the hotel. Penny gave the woman a pouty look and Furman glared a moment before stabbing at the runny scrambled eggs sitting on her plate and sticking the forkful in her mouth. "Oh, come on. I was helping."

"You scared him, Penny. I made the mistake of doing that the last time." Elaine sighed and put down her fork.

"Well, I'm confused," Penny said. "What do you want from this guy than? One last fling before you get married?"

"No. I want to make sure I'm doing the right thing. If there's really a chance that Ray and I could get back together than I might seriously consider taking it. Even if it means moving here and understanding his job better. He's a great guy and I'm still hitting myself for not seeing that before he left Morrisville. Things could have been different."

"Can I have John if you don't want him?" Furman gave her friend a look.

"You still aren't helping," Elaine told her.

"Well, if you really wanted my help you'd ask for it," Penny replied. "You asked me to come and get you to the firehouse. I did that part. What else do you want? Would you like me to ask him if he'll go out on a date with you?"

"No," Elaine answered. "And you can't have John. You're married." The taller woman shrugged.

"I'm sure Carl won't mind. I don't even think he realized I was coming with you."

"Did I tell you thank you for that?"

"Not yet." Penny gave her a grin as she waited for her friend to do so.

"Good. Because I'm really beginning to regret that decision." Penny stuck her tongue out at the curly haired woman. "You can find something to do this afternoon, right? Maybe tonight too?"

"Why?" Elaine bit her bottom lip and twirled a piece of her hair. Penny grinned and let out a small squeal. "Oh, my gosh. You're gonna try to get it on with him. You go, girl."

"I didn't say anything about getting it on. He just invited me back over today. I don't know what he wants to say or do. Ray isn't exactly the type of guy that just expects to..." Elaine stopped and shook her head. "You don't need to know this. It's private. Do you have something to do or not? I'm sure Peter would love to spend some time with you provided you don't tell him you're married. He might be a ladies man, but he does have his limits."

"You still haven't told me his whole story," Penny pointed out. "Venkman sounds like a very interesting man."

"There's not enough time to tell you everything. You would never understand him. He's the exact type of person I never thought Ray would be friends with. They're so different. They all are, but they're friends and they work together. I felt bad for trying to take Ray away from that."

"So instead you're going to leave me by my lonesome in Morrisville." Furman sighed and put her head into her hands. "Elly, I'm just messing with you. You know I'll stand behind whatever you end up doing."

"Thank you."

"And don't worry about me. I wanted to go to the Knicks game today and I know you aren't the biggest fan so it works out. You get to spend time with your boy toy and I get to watch guys in shorts make three pointers."

"That's it? You aren't going to lecture me?" The other woman shrugged as she picked up a piece of bacon.

"What do you want? Don't get in over your head? I think you already know that, but you're still going for it and more power to you. Just let me know when the wedding is. Whichever one you go through with." Elaine picked up her orange juice and took a sip. She studied the other woman a bit before setting down the glass.

"I think I would have preferred a lecture."

"Next time."

* * *

Dr. Venkman didn't have to look very long for his unsuspecting patient. He found the young woman lounging in the living room with Ray. The younger man was absentmindedly stroking her blonde hair that was strewn across his lap since she was laying with her head on his legs. They were watching an animated show that Peter couldn't remember the name to, but often found it funny himself despite it being aimed towards a younger audience. The couple looked at peace and hadn't seemed to notice his presence in the room yet. He moved to the armchair to the left of the pair and sat down.

"Hey," Peter said. They looked at him.

"Hey," Ray replied. A grin formed on his face. "Dani said you had a good time last night. I'm guessing though you didn't find the show as enjoyable as she did."

"Nope. It was all the beautiful women that were there," Dr. Venkman responded. "Present company included."

"You know it isn't your job to remind me how beautiful I am," Dani told him. "That's what Ray's for." Dr. Stantz let out a cough and she looked up at him. He gave her a slightly embarrassed smile. "Oh, come on. You can stop that." She reached up and patted his cheek. "It's still cute though."

"I kinda hate to interrupt your alone time, but I was hoping I could borrow you, Dani," Peter said.

"Whatcha need?" She asked sitting up on the couch.

"I just need to run a few errands and I wanted some company. Winston's not here, Egon's holed up in the lab and Janine hates to do anything that deals with me."

"What about Ray?"

"I've spent nearly twenty years with him," Peter replied. "He and I have talked a lot. You and I haven't really had the opportunity for a little one on one."

"You should go, Dani," Dr. Stantz told the young woman. "I have some stuff I need to do and it would probably bore you." The blonde gave him a suspicious look and shrugged.

"Alright," she said with a sigh. "I was thinking about going out anyway. I needed to pick up a present for Janine's nephew. Janine suggested a straight jacket, but I was thinking more along the lines something from the Star Wars franchise. Who doesn't like a light saber?" The blonde got up from the couch and looked down at Ray. "Have fun doing your thing. I will talk to you later." Egon's cousin walked out of the living room and Peter got out the armchair.

"I promise to return her in one piece," Peter told his friend. Ray gave his friend a look. "What? Do I have to say Scout's Honor? I wasn't scout. That was you, Tex." He gave his friend a smile. "C'mon, Ray, don't look at me like that. You know I would never do anything. I'm not that kind of guy. I kid about it, but that's it. I do the same thing with Spengs."

"And he doesn't find it very funny either."

"Everyone's a critic." Dr. Venkman gave his friend another grin than walked out of the room. Ray let out a small sigh of relief. He hadn't told anyone that Elaine was going to stop by the firehouse and he was glad that Dani wouldn't be there. Ray needed to talk to the woman alone without distractions. Maybe he'd finally figure out what he wanted.

* * *

"I'm going to venture a guess here and say that the real reason you invited me out on this little trip is because you wanted to talk to me." Dr. Venkman stopped nearly in mid-step and the blonde walking beside him moved in front of him. Her look was nearly irritated, but it was also crossed with a relieved expression. People milled around them on the path in Central Park. Peter stared at the young woman a moment and realized his subtle approach hadn't worked.

"I was that obvious?"

"Peter, you constantly brag about being able to see right through people. I knew sooner or later you'd try talking to me. And last night when you gave me that look I recognized my time was up," Dani replied. "You're probably the person I should have talked to instead of Janine."

"Well, Janine knows quite a bit," Peter responded. "She's a pretty smart lady. Just don't tell her I said that." She let out a laugh that disappeared when she spotted an older couple coming towards them. Dani watched as they walked by and Dr. Venkman noticed almost a miserable look in her blue eyes.

"Have you ever thought about where you'll be years from now?" The blonde looked at him. "Like what the world has in store for you?"

"Is this what has been bugging you?" The psychologist inquired. "You're worried about your future?" The blonde shook her head.

"That's not it," she said quietly.

"Well, than talk to me, Dani. I can't read your mind." He gestured to an empty park bench. "Let's sit and chat." Egon's cousin sat down and Peter took a seat next to her. She fiddled with the pins on her messenger bag and Dr. Venkman wanted to grab her hands to keep them still, but her fidgeting indicated she was definitely nervous about something.

"There's a lot of stuff going on, Peter," the young woman started. She looked at him with a look of unsurity of her face. "And I'm not sure what to do or say about it. Of course, I'm also afraid of what you guys will say."

"Start wherever you want," Dr. Venkman told her. "You know we'll stand behind you. It's what we've been trying to tell you since you came to the firehouse. We aren't very judgmental. Unless you've got a killer demon after us or you want to shut down the containment unit. That automatically makes you evil as Ray would say."

"It's nothing like that," Dani replied. She bit her bottom lip and brushed back some of her blonde hair. "Though I will admit it kinda does have to do with the containment unit."

"The hum keeping you up at night? I keep telling Egon we should start sound proofing the firehouse. Than I wouldn't have to keep listening to those accidental explosions of his."

"Peter, will you just give me a chance to say this." Dr. Venkman held up his hands as he closed his mouth.

"I'm sorry. Please tell me. That was the whole point of this." She gave him a dubious look and he zipped his lips.

"I think I'm going to moving out of the firehouse. I want to get away from the ghosts, demons and the occasional explosion in the lab. Dealing with the upcoming apocalypse is your job and not mine. I might give you hand every now and than, but this was your job before I came and it should stay that way. It's yours, Peter." She gave him a small smile. "And Ray's. And Egon's. And Winston's." The young woman let the smile fall and a weird look crossed her face. "I went out looking for a place of my own a few weeks ago. Something close to the firehouse, but far enough so it feels like I'm doing something on my own." The young woman pulled out her keys from a pocket of the messenger bag and held up a silver key with a blue dot on it. "I bet you ten bucks you know what this goes to." Peter took the keys from her and stared at the particular one for a moment.

"You're kidding." An amused grin slid up his face. "I just hope that gate is really sealed or you might end up covered in marshmallow cream."

"I hope so, but I got a good deal so no biggie if something happens." Dani gave him with a sly grin. "They were kinda weary though when they figured out who I was. I told them they were lucky to have someone like me in there."

"Good, girl. I will say I'm very impressed. I honestly had no idea. Of course, I will also say that I am surprised. I thought you liked it in the firehouse."

"It's not that I don't, but it might get crowded in there sometime soon." Dr. Venkman's eyes went wide and they fell on her stomach that was covered her messenger bag. "Oh, no. Not that. That's way off. Maybe not way off, but I'm not ready and Ray hasn't exactly asked me to marry him."

"I don't think you'll have to wait for that to long," Peter told her. The blonde looked at him. "Well, I'm just guessing. Ray hasn't said anything, but it's hard not to see how he feels about you."

"You aren't upset that I want to move?"

"Why would I be?" Dr. Venkman asked. "I think you should do what makes you happy. If that means moving out of the firehouse than that works with me. I understand. Sometimes I'd like to get out of there, but that's only when Egon's doing his loud experiments. I've learned to deal with it though."

"Do you think the guys will be upset?"

"I don't think so. You're a big girl. You managed to keep it a secret for this long. They'll just be surprised." Dani smiled. "Of course, they may want to check the place out before you do officially move in. It's not exactly the safest place in the world."

"Neither is the firehouse if you think about it," Dani pointed out.

"True, but we live there and there are all sorts of failsafes in the place. After Peck shut us down Egon and Ray did some thorough work."

"This moving thing isn't all that's been bothering me," the blonde confessed as she put her keys away. She tugged at her ponytail and looked away from the Ghostbuster. "I've also been remembering. I haven't done that in a while, Peter."

"Want to talk about it?" The blonde turned back to him with apprehension on her face and fear flashing in her blue eyes.

"I never wanted to think about it ever again, but I am and some days are worse than others."

"That's understandable," Peter told her gently. "You went through a traumatic experience. You're still going through some of the motions."

"But I don't want to, Peter. I want to be alright. I want to live a quasi-normal life."

"The best thing you can do is talk about it. You'll never completely forget about it. As the years go by though those memories won't be as prominent in your mind. What happened to you was horrible and if there was anyway I could erase that from your past I would." The young woman didn't say anything, but leaned against the psychologist. Peter wanted to say something else, but waited for her to say something first. She needed to want to talk about it. The blonde sat back up and looked at him.

"What about hypnotism?" Dani asked. "I've heard that you can do all sorts of stuff with that."

"I honestly don't advise that," Dr. Venkman told her. "Sometimes the outcome is worse than what happened. I can find all the information I could want, but to purposefully hide memories could be disastrous. I'm sorry, Dani, but I'm not going to do that."

"Why not?"

"That's taking the easy way out, Dani. Life isn't like that. I'm honestly sorry about what happened to you, but the only you're going to solve anything is if you talk about it and try to move on. You've got so many years of your life ahead of you. You could try going after that other degree you were talking about. There's that trip to Europe. You said you wanted to get married and I'm willing to bet Ray might be considering it." Egon's cousin crossed her arms and leaned back on the bench. She looked up at the slowly darkening sky and sighed.

"Peter, I'm scared," Dani whispered. She looked back at the psychologist. "I'm scared of what lies ahead."

"You'll never know what that's gonna be unless you get out there and find out." Dani stared at him for a while.

"You stole that from a fortune cookie, didn't you?"

"Nah. Some book at the bookstore."

"Nice."

"Thought so."

* * *

A knock at the lab door made both Egon and Ray stop their work to see who it was. Elaine stood in the doorway with a slightly embarrassed look. She wore a black pin striped skirt with a white blouse that had a black spaghetti tank top under it. The woman brushed back some of her curly hair and fidgeted a bit.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Furman said. "Janine said Ray was up here and I didn't think it would hurt to come in." She let out a small laugh and glanced at Egon. "Except for that one time. Though it was completely accidental and I probably shouldn't have walked in at that time."

"Perhaps I should take Dani's advice and put up a sign," Dr. Spengler said in a teasing tone. "You weren't interrupting anything, Elaine. Raymond and I were merely going over some notes. We've been considering updating the equipment a bit. Unfortunately, some of it is quite outside the realm of possibility. To allow the throwers to work almost automatically could be hazardous to not only ourselves, but to innocent bystanders walking around."

"Well, I didn't say it was a perfect idea," Ray replied. "It would like be a default setting if we couldn't grab it or something." Dr. Stantz shrugged. "The idea definitely needs some work, but the costs to do it would be astronomical. I can already hear Peter complaining. Than he'll bring Louis in and we'll have to sit through another one of those meetings." Egon cringed and shook his head.

"He finds our own staff meetings unbearable and believes something Louis Tully says isn't as painful," Egon commented with some disdain.

"Louis isn't that bad," Ray responded. The physicist gave his friend a look and could easily remember all the times the accountant had infuriated him. From attempting to help out on busts to nearly destroying the credentials of the Ghostbusters. "He just tries to hard sometimes." Dr. Stantz shook his head than looked at Elaine. "I'm sorry." She smiled at him.

"It's alright," she told him. "You know I understand how everything works around here. Sometimes you get a bit sidetracked." Ray glanced back at Egon who attempted to hide a grin. The younger man gestured for the woman to leave the lab than followed her out.

The two walked back down to the living room and they sat down on the couch. Ray watched the curly haired woman as she attempted to brush out the wrinkles in her skirt. He thought a moment about how obsessively neat Elaine often was. Yesterday's incident when he had accidentally gotten ectoplasm on her outfit would have been catastrophic years ago. She had forced him once or twice to take three showers to make sure all traces of any ghosts he had encountered were gone. It hadn't bothered the young man, but sometimes it was asking just a bit much of a tired person.

"So," Elaine said as she nodded her head to an invisible beat. "I guess I should apologize for last night. I am really sorry about Penny."

"No, it's alright," Ray responded. "I was a bit surprised. I didn't expect that. I'm used to people like her, but what she was talking about kinda threw me off there."

"She thought she was helping," Elaine explained. The Ghostbuster tried to look calm as he thought about that sentence. Helping? What did that mean exactly? Did Elaine come back to New York looking to restart their relationship? He did enjoy the time they had spent together despite the small problems it caused. But he was in the middle of a relationship he enjoyed thoroughly and that might even lead to marriage if he could just figure out if it was the best decision. Was Elaine interested in that as well?

"Oh," Dr. Stantz replied.

"It wasn't how I wanted it to go though," the curly haired woman told him. "Penny was trying to say the words I couldn't." She moved a bit closer to him.

"Oh." Ray's head was filling with thoughts wondering where all of this was possibly going. A little voice was telling him though to bail out and change the subject. It was like that little blip on radar you don't pay attention until it gets to close. "What words?" His voice came out a bit squeaky as he asked. A sense of déjà vu came over the man.

"Ray, have you ever seriously thought what would have happened if we had stayed together?" Furman inquired. She sighed and scrunched up her face as she realized what she said. "No, wait. That's not what I wanted to say. Ignore that question."

"No. I understand it," Dr. Stantz said. "When we broke up I thought about it. I almost thought I had made the wrong decision." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair than chuckled as he looked back at Elaine. "Remember all those phone conversations?" The woman laughed.

"How could I forget? We spent so much time on the phone just talking about silly things. We were like school girls, Ray. My phone bill took nearly two months to recover." They shared a nice laugh, but it faded slowly

"I want you to know I wasn't mad at you," Ray told her. "You wanted a stable life back in Morrisville and I understood that, but this is my life, Elaine. I live here in New York. I'm a Ghostbuster and I go out nearly every day to face possibly the end of the world. I like my life here. I really don't want to change it."

"I know," Elaine replied quietly. "It was stupid to try and take you away from all this. If I could I would take back everything I said. If you're happy I don't see why I couldn't be. I could find a job in New York. There are plenty of museums that need someone with my abilities. I would be able to spend time with you and the others. I can find my own little niche in this city."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" The Ghostbuster asked. If she was than Ray was going to have to rethink quite a few things.

Elaine still had no idea that Dani was the person in his life right now. He couldn't just dump the young woman to try and renew relationship with someone who wasn't willing in the first place to appreciate his life as it was. Elaine might have followed his career through the paper, but when she was actually involved the curly haired woman had a hard time realizing sometimes she wouldn't always come first. Dani knew this. The blonde had sit through countless lectures from her cousin about what being a Ghostbuster was all about and she had Janine to keep her company when the guys weren't there. The two women were also able to pick up a thrower and assist the Ghostbusters whenever they needed it. Elaine had only seen all the equipment from an arm's length distance and probably had no interest in getting involved. She would allow him to keep the relationship he had with his friends, but there could be other catches. There had been the first time around.

"I think so," Elaine said with a slight waver in her voice. "I only want it if you do. I just came to see if you did. I'm considering a large change in my life and you were the only thing that's keeping from making it."

"Me?" The little blip was gradually becoming louder and rapid Ray realized his heart was pounding against his chest. That small place in his heart for Elaine was gradually becoming larger as if it wanted to knock out all his feelings for Dani. They were two different women with exceptionally diverse offerings to a relationship. But he couldn't hurt Dani. Not with someone he had figured out or at least thought wouldn't work in his life. "Elaine, I..." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked around the living room. Part of him wished someone would come in and rescue him. The engineer had to make a decision that could do one of two things.

"Ray?" Dr. Stantz turned back to the woman. Her brown eyes were searching for an answer. An answer that wasn't evident for either of them. "Ray, I need to know. Do you still love me?"

"Yes," Ray answered suddenly. That part was true. He did still love her. Perhaps not as passionately as he once did, but that feeling was there.

"Oh, Ray," she breathed. There almost seemed to be a twinge of fear in her voice, but the woman came closer to the Ghostbuster. Any farther and she'd practically sitting his lap. He felt himself leaning towards her and she was doing the same. Finally he felt her lips touch his own. They were warm and tasted like cherry. His last thought before completely falling under the heat of the moment was that no one came into the room for a long time.

* * *

"I feel like I owe you something," Dani said as she and Peter reached the second floor.

"Oh, really?" Peter replied giving her a sly look. The blonde rolled her eyes and put her stuff on the table. "Can I suggest the way you repay me?"

"Only if it's something doable and won't get you killed by a certain person," Dani responded. The psychologist leaned against the table.

"Ray wouldn't kill me," Peter told her. "He's not that kind of guy. He wouldn't talk to me for a few days, but I highly doubt he'd set my pack on overload. Besides the only person who has threatened to do that was Egon."

"Did you ever think that was the person I was referring to?" Egon's cousin inquired. Peter gave her a dubious look. "Okay. It was a worth a try." She started towards the kitchen than turned around just in the entry way. "How about this? I watch a movie with you. Your choice. I'll make the popcorn, grab some drinks and we go veg on the couch."

"Any movie?"

"Yes. Any movie. Western, action, comedy, drama, anything."

"Well, you know I'm always up for a western and it's near to impossible to get one of the guys to sit down and watch one. I'm always forced to watch something that makes almost no sense to me," Peter said. "As a matter of fact, I have one that hasn't even been opened."

"Alright. Let me grab our snacks and we'll go in." Dani turned to go in, but stopped and looked back at Dr. Venkman. "Everything that was said is between us, right? All the stuff about moving and what's going on in my head. I don't want to say anything before I'm really ready to."

"It's all confidential," the Ghostbuster confirmed. "Though the next time we do talk I'd prefer to stay at the firehouse than walking around Manhattan." She stuck her tongue out at him and went into the kitchen. Peter shook his head. He didn't want to admit that he really did enjoy the outing with the blonde even though it had required so much work. To do so would remind him that there was still a part of him that wished she had fallen for him and not his friend. Peter knew Dani just liked him well enough and when he flirted with her she either just ignored it or teased him about it. There was probably no chance the two would ever get together and Peter would have to live with that fact. A few minutes later she came out of the kitchen and handed him the bowl of popcorn.

"Let's round 'em off at the pass, partner" she said in a lame impression of John Wayne.

"Nice one," Dr. Venkman commented in a mocking tone.

"I'm sorry my impressionistic abilities of The Duke are lame," Dani responded. "That's more your department. I happen to be the one that can sing like Celine Dion with only a guitar accompanying me."

"I keep telling you we should you get a record deal," Peter replied. "I know a guy who can make you famous." She didn't answer as she came to an abrupt halt in the doorway to the living room causing the psychologist to nearly hit her. "Hey, what's the big idea? You're supposed to walk inside. Not stand in the way of everyone."

"Peter." Her voice was just barely above a whisper and came out in a near stutter. His gaze went from the top of her head to the living room and the two people on the couch who looked very into the moment.

"Oh, damn," Peter murmured. The engineer on the couch caught sight of the two people watching and quickly escaped from Elaine's grip. He stood up and zipped up his partially undone jumpsuit with a look as if he was trying to pretend he hadn't been caught in the act.

"What are you doing?" Dani asked.

"I can explain," Ray started. The youngest Ghostbuster ran a hand through his messy hair as he looked from the blonde to Elaine sitting on the couch smoothing down her skirt and attempting to fix her slightly untidy hair. She didn't seem very alarmed that she had been caught. Instead rather pleased and possibly a bit embarrassed as well as interested in what the engineer was about to say.

"I don't want to hear it," Egon's cousin told him.

"Why would you have to explain yourself to her?" Elaine inquired slightly confused.

"You don't know?" Peter said.

"Know what?"

"I'm his girlfriend," Dani told her. She glared at Ray who looked ready to find a place to hide. "Or was."

"I'm sorry," Dr. Stantz stuttered. "Please, let me explain. This isn't what it seems."

"Than what is it supposed to seem like?" The blonde asked fighting the tears that were filling her eyes. She shook her head wrapped her arms around herself. "No, don't tell me. I'm really not interested in hearing the answer. You've done enough." The young woman turned around and roughly brushed past Dr. Venkman almost making him fall over and spill the popcorn. Peter glimpsed back at her to see her grab her messenger bag. She pulled the keys out of the pocket and glanced at him. He realized she where she was going and guessed she'd probably stay there for quite some time. She started down the stairs quickly and Peter turned back to Ray and Elaine.

"I think I'm going to go," Elaine said. The woman got off the couch and Ray turned to her. He was unsure of what to say and she could see that just as Dr. Stantz could see the hurt and confusion in hers. He opened his mouth to speak and she covered it with her hand. "Wait, Ray. I believe you need to think about this."

"He should have been doing that in the first place," Peter interjected with a bit of resentment on his voice. "This never would have happened if he actually had." Elaine ignored the psychologist's statement as she continued.

"When you figure it out come by the hotel. Even if it means something I don't want to hear. It'll be nice to talk to you before I leave for Morrisville." She removed her hand than kissed Ray on the cheek. The curly haired woman started out of the living room, but stopped to look at Peter before leaving. "I'm sorry this happened."

"Yeah," Dr. Venkman muttered. He moved aside and she walked past him. Peter stared at the quiet Dr. Stantz who wouldn't even look up at his friend. The engineer was on the couch gazing into the blank space before him. The expression he wore was one of pure guilt and uncertainty. "I'm going to go see what Spengs is up to." Peter turned to walk out of the room.

"Peter." The psychologist stopped when he heard the near agony in his friend's voice, but didn't look back at Ray. "Peter, what did I do?"

"You screwed up royally," Peter answered. "Good luck trying to fix it."

"I didn't want to hurt her," Ray said. "I love her." Dr. Venkman glanced back at the engineer.

"Apparently you still feel something for Elaine."

"I know," Dr. Stantz replied sounding almost disgusted with himself over his actions. Ray sighed and put his head in his hands. There was a heavy silence that filled the room and the younger man didn't even bother to look to see if his friend had left after a few long moments had passed.

"What are you going to do?" Peter inquired. The Ghostbuster on the couch jerked his head up and glanced at the psychologist. Ray opened his mouth, but closed it quickly. He furrowed his brow as he considered the question. It was true that something had to be done, but what?

"I don't know," Ray slowly answered. "I really don't know."

* * *

Dang, I don't know what's gonna happen either...

Kidding...I'm currently in the process of writing the next chapter and its scenes. It might get a little more shocking.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Decision

I'm so sorry for the wait, but here's the next part. I hope you enjoy and if for any reason you enjoyed it please say something.

And just so you all know The Real Ghostbusters and Avril Lavigne's song "My Happy Ending" do not belong to me. I only own the character Dani, but other than that everything is just borrowed.

Anyway, have fun reading...

* * *

The next morning Dr. Stantz still didn't know and everyone skirted around the issue. Winston, Egon and Janine, though, weren't sure how to react to the incident that had happened the night before. Peter had first told Egon and Winston who both seemed quite surprised. Telling Janine had nearly caused a small fight to break out. She was close to slapping the youngest Ghostbuster and would have if Egon hadn't stepped in.

"He deliberately hurt Dani," Janine argued.

"Raymond made the choice and now he has to deal with the consequences," Egon responded.

"Are you mad at him?" Melnitz asked. The physicist paused before answering. Part of him was upset over the fact one of his best friend's had hurt his cousin, but there was the other side. The situation had become rather unsure of how to respond to the event that had taken place. Ray wasn't often the one with relationship problems nor did he make decisions without realizing the full consequences. Though he had jumped to a conclusion quickly on occasion that was usually because he had to act that fast, especially during a bust. This was all new territory and Dr. Spengler was rather flustered about all of it.

"I'm not sure," the blonde haired scientist answered.

"That's not an answer," Janine said. "What he did with Elaine he did with full awareness of what he was doing. Ray betrayed Dani. I'm surprised about the whole thing, but that doesn't mean he should be let off the hook."

"But that also doesn't mean you should start fighting for Dani," Winston interjected as he walked into the lab. "I think we should leave them alone and hopefully Ray will be smart enough to figure out some way to fix this. Whether or not we like the outcome."

"Elaine is not good for him," the redhead stated. "She wants things to happen her way or it's the highway. I don't think that's right."

"Doesn't that seem familiar?" Zeddemore inquired. Janine shot him a look.

"I know when to lay off. I'm not about to ask Egon to leave all of this just because we're dating or about to get married." Dr. Spengler coughed loudly. "Not that we are getting married anytime soon. Someone believes it's too soon. But I understand the dynamics and I wouldn't want to see any of you guys dragged away from all of this. I don't think you'd survive."

"You're probably right," Winston replied. "It's just this isn't for us to solve. We can talk until we're blue in the face, but I don't think that anything we say will help any. You heard Peter. He said that Elaine gave Ray an ultimatum. The only person we can help now is Dani."

"Unfortunately, we don't know where she is," Dr. Spengler stated. "She evidently left last night and didn't return. She's not returning our calls to her cell phone. Dani may very well not be in New York."

"Did you call your mom?" Janine asked.

"Yes," Egon responded. "My mother says she has not heard from Dani since last week. She suggested we do get in touch with her as soon as possible because she may be rather distressed."

"That's an understatement," Winston muttered.

"We should get Dr. V. to tell us where she is," Janine said. "He can't keep it a secret forever."

"Perhaps she asked him to do so," Egon suggested. "Raymond had mentioned to me yesterday before the incident that Peter and Dani had gone out to run a few errands. I suspect the two did talk quite a bit."

"Are you saying she knew this was going to happen?" Zeddemore asked. Egon shook his head and took off his glasses.

"No, I don't believe so," Dr. Spengler replied. "Dani wasn't informed of the relationship Elaine and Raymond once had. I believe all of this could have been avoided if the facts had been known." Egon put his glasses back on. "Dani has made quite a few friends in the city. There's no telling where she might be." The phone in the lab rang, but the three ignored it.

"We shouldn't be worried than," Winston said. "If she was in real trouble than we would have heard something by now. Her friends know who we are." The phone rang again and they still didn't react to the noise.

"If she doesn't come back tonight than we should start calling a few of them," Janine recommended. Egon nodded. The shrill alarm signaling a job went off. Egon and Winston looked at each. "That means you have a bust."

"Than we should get going," Winston said. He looked at Janine. "Call us if you hear anything." The redhead nodded and the two Ghostbusters left the lab.

* * *

"Ray, throw the trap!" Peter shouted at the slightly distracted engineer. Egon and Winston continued to fight to keep the hold on the fighting Class 6 they had confined in their streams. Peter was temporarily out of commission because the entity had tossed him around and managed to dislocate the psychologist's left shoulder or so he thought. It was extremely sore and hurt to move it. His proton pack was useless as well when it started to spark after hitting a wall. He could only watch his friends finish dealing with the large creature.

They had silently agreed not to speak of the incident. At this point though, it was affecting the bust, particularly now. Ray wasn't performing as well as he usually did and at one point nearly shot Dr. Spengler with a stray beam. Luckily, Egon had gotten out of the way quickly only to end up with a slightly singed sleeve, but Peter guessed by the physicist's expression it might have also hit him a bit.

"Ray!" Winston yelled. The engineer shook himself out of his stupor and threw out the trap attached to his belt. He hit the pedal and the light came forth from the trap grabbing the entity than pulling it into the piece of equipment. Egon and Winston turned off their beams. Zeddemore moved over to Stantz and grabbed by the straps of his proton pack. "What the hell was that?"

"Are you alright?" Egon inquired as he walked over to Peter and helped his friend to his feet.

"Yeah, fine," Peter muttered.

"I'm sorry," Ray apologized in a low voice. Winston released him and Dr. Stantz's shoulders sagged.

"Raymond, we do not work well when one of the team doesn't wish to cooperate," Egon said in an even tone as he and Peter joined the two. The physicist didn't want to yell at his friend, but the auburn haired man was being rather irresponsible. "If you weren't feeling up to it than we should have brought Janine."

"I'm sorry," Dr. Stantz repeated.

"Stop saying that," Peter told him in an angry voice.

"What am I supposed to say, Peter?" Ray shot back finding fury within him that he didn't realize existed. "I'm stupid? I made a horrible mistake? I wish I could erase everything that happened yesterday? Because it's true. All of it. I'm an idiot. Does that make you feel better, Peter? I know how you felt yesterday when you watched Dani leave. I never wanted to hurt her."

"Than why did you?" Ray stared at the psychologist. His friend was accusing him of purposefully hurting the young woman and that almost pained him as much as the horrible feeling he already had. "Well?"

"I have to leave," Dr. Stantz said quietly. He undid the straps of his proton pack and set it on the floor. The young man walked past his friends towards the entrance they had come in.

"That accomplished a lot, Pete," Winston commented sarcastically. "Now there's no telling what he'll go do."

"He's not going to hurt himself," Peter replied. "Ray can't do that. All I did was remind him that he has to fix this."

"Perhaps he won't take it that way," Egon suggested. "Raymond is capable of more than he lets on. It was quite difficult in the beginning to get him to divulge anything about himself or his abilities. Now though that's changed. He has held his own a few times."

"Don't take his side, Egon. This is different," Dr. Venkman responded. "If you think he looks bad you should have seen Dani." Peter sighed and shook his head. "Let's get to the hospital. I don't know how much longer I can pretend I'm not in excruciating pain."

"Yeah. Let's go," Zeddemore said. He picked up Ray's discarded pack and the full trap than followed the two men out of the warehouse.

* * *

A thirty-minute cab trip later Ray found himself standing outside Elaine's hotel room door. He wasn't exactly sure what compelled him to come here. Perhaps it was the fact she hadn't acted as if he betrayed her. Or maybe it was because he actually knew where she was compared to Dani who hadn't told anyone except for Peter. Ray raised his hand to knock on the door, but quickly pulled it away and stuck it back into his pocket.

"Elaine, I don't think this is going to work," Ray whispered. Was that what he wanted to say? Was he choosing to spend the rest of his life with Dani and never give another thought to Elaine? Was he going to finally decide to take that ring out of its box and give it to its new owner? Or was it time to give up on all of it? Maybe he should have thought about this more, but he didn't want to go back to the firehouse right now. There wasn't really any place else for him to go either. He didn't find going to a bar as relaxing as Peter did. His Aunt Lois may not ask why he was there, but he didn't want to bother her. The door to the room opened and Ray found himself looking at the back of a woman's head.

"I'm getting the ice, Elly," the woman said. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't start drinking without me." She turned around and took a sudden step backwards when she saw Dr. Stantz. "Oh. It's you."

"Yeah. It's me," Ray replied attempting to be casual with the woman. "I guess Elaine's here."

"Yeah," Penny replied giving Ray a look as if he was no better than a roach. "Why are you here? Going to try and use Elaine again to break up with another girlfriend?"

"Is that what she said?"

"No. That's just my interpretation. I thought you were a nice guy, but I guess that's just something Elaine made up." Ray didn't argue with her. Right now the Ghostbuster didn't think he deserved the nice guy status he was usually given.

"Penny, who are you talking to?" The door opened all the way and Elaine moved into the doorway. She looked at Ray with a similar surprised look that Penny had. "Ray, what are you doing here?"

"You asked me to come by," Dr. Stantz answered. "I was nearby and I figured I drop in."

"Uh, okay," Elaine replied. She glanced at Penny who rolled her eyes. "Penny, please. I really need to talk to Ray. Just give us an hour or so."

"Fine," the tall woman muttered. "I'll be back in exactly an hour." She gave Dr. Stantz a long hard look as if to warn him of what was to happen if he did anything stupid. Penny brushed past Ray as she headed down the hallway.

"Come on in," Elaine told Ray. He followed her inside and closed the door behind him. The curly haired woman took a seat on the couch that was located against a nearby wall as Ray lingered near the door. The engineer glanced at Furman hoping to see what she was thinking just by the expression on her face, but it was rather neutral. It was comparable to how Egon often looked during situations when he didn't wish for anyone to know what was on his mind.

"I'm not sure where to start," Ray admitted. He let out a deep breath as he ran a hand through his hair. "I guess maybe I should explain about Dani."

"That might be a good start," Elaine replied a bit coolly. "Maybe why it was never mentioned you and she were dating."

"I don't know," Dr. Stantz responded. "I guess I figured you knew since you said you had been talking with her and Janine for a while before I got to the firehouse the other day. I'm surprised it wasn't mentioned. I guess I should have said something when we were talking, but I just didn't think I had to." The woman didn't say anything and continued to watch him carefully. "She is my girlfriend, Elaine. And I do love her."

"Than why did you say you loved me?" Elaine inquired.

"Because I always have," Ray told her. "It wasn't a lie."

"I don't doubt that, but what you did by not telling me about Dani was hurtful, Ray. You can't do that to a person."

"I'm sorry, Elaine. I really am. Please don't be mad at me. I want to fix this, Elaine. I want to make the right decision. I never intended to hurt you or Dani. Everything just moved so fast. I wish I could explain what I was thinking." Once again the curly haired woman said nothing in response, but her expression seemed to understand.

"Ray, come here," Elaine said. She patted the area on the couch next to her. He hesitated a moment before joining her on the couch. The woman took his left hand and gently rubbed it. "I want you to listen to me. I'm not mad. I was just hurt and I still am, but I think I understand why you didn't tell me. Dani seems like a really nice person and if you want to be with her than I shouldn't force you to change your decision. I made that mistake before."

"No. That wasn't you. I think that was more me. I wanted to make you happy and it seemed the only way to do that was to go back to Morrisville."

"But you belong here," Elaine stated. "I know that now. I'm sure Dani knows that or she wouldn't be where she is. I would have liked another chance, Ray. I really would."

Ray couldn't think of what to say next. Elaine wasn't angry with him at all and seemed to be telling him that he really did have a choice to make. One that didn't have to made right at that moment, but if he did wait to long the opportunity would be gone. The two of them were both in their mid thirties and Ray knew he wanted kids at some point and he figured Elaine wanted the same. The only other variable was the young woman who had seemingly vanished off the face of the world for the time being that Ray still felt deeply about. Words and the ability to speak seemed to have vanished. The Ghostbuster wasn't quite sure exactly what he was to do next.

"Elaine, I don't know if I can do that," Dr. Stantz finally said after a while. His voice was quiet and hesitant. "I promised Dani I wouldn't hurt her and I did. There's just a lot of underlying issues there that are hard to explain. Dani means a lot to me."

"And what it comes down to though is that you do love her more," the woman guessed. "I missed my chance and now I'm just a footnote in your life."

"No!" Ray nearly shouted. He could see the confused look on her face and he quickly got up from the couch. The Ghostbuster paced as once again he was at a loss for words. He really wished there was a simple solution to this. Words that could make everything clear not only to her, but also to himself. Somebody just wasn't going to go home happy. Ray stopped in front of the woman and squatted down on the floor. He looked directly into her eyes and exhaled slowly before speaking. "Elaine, I can't explain this very. I want you to listen to me when I tell you this. You **WILL** always be important to me. I will never stop caring about you."

"You'll just never love me again." There was pain in her eyes that was so close to betrayal and Elaine wondered where all of this was coming from. All she had wanted to do was to come and see if there was anything left between her and Ray. John was waiting for her back in Morrisville to whisk her away, yet she wanted some reason to stay with Ray Stantz and be with him forever.

"I never stopped," Ray whispered. Elaine stroked his cheek as her eyes slowly filled with tears. "What's wrong?"

"I think you should go," she said in a very low voice that wavered. "I need to be alone."

"What? Why?" She narrowed her brows and opened her mouth as if to say something, but the woman was in conflict with herself. There was something she needed to tell the man, but now wasn't the time. It may never be the time after this.

"Please, Ray," Elaine said. "Please, go." Dr. Stantz stood up and tried to figure out why everything has just taken a drastic turn.

"You really want me to go?" The woman nodded, but didn't look at him. "Can I talk to you again?"

"I don't know," she answered. "I need some time, Ray."

"Okay," Dr. Stantz replied in understanding. "Elaine, I'm really sorry. I hope that one day I can make this all up to you. Even if it isn't what you want. I'll never forget you as long as I live." Elaine looked back up at the Ghostbuster and he could see the tears that were trickling down her face. His heart twinged with pain and he could only imagine how Dani felt. Ray turned and started for the door. He opened it than looked back at Elaine. She had her back to the man and he could hear her quiet sobs. "I'm sorry."

The Ghostbuster walked out of the room feeling as though he had just gone through one of the most excruciating events of his life. It was like he had peeled away a layer of skin just so he could move on, but Ray doubted he'd ever completely feel the same again. The engineer had make a mistake somewhere along the line that led up to this sad conclusion and where it had occurred was a blank to the auburn haired scientist. He wondered if Dani would give him another chance or turn him away as well. Ray reached the elevators and pushed the down button.

"You really did mess up, Stantz," he muttered to himself as he waited for the elevator. Ray sighed and rubbed his forehead. The engineer honestly wished he could find a way to solve his predicament and make everyone happy. The elevator pinged and the doors slid open. Ray was about to step on when he realized who stood inside.

"So, you really broke her heart?" Penny moved out of the elevator holding the ice bucket in one hand and an opened candy bar in the other.

"No."

"Sure you didn't," Penny muttered. "If you hadn't than you'd either still be in there talking to her or standing here with a happier look on your face. You might have that great title as a Ghostbuster, but you're just a jerk."

"I'm not a bad person," Ray told her.

"You lied, Dr. Stantz," Penny said. "You tore out a couple of hearts and stomped all over them. If I was Elaine I wouldn't let you just walk without getting in some good shots. I'd probably make sure you never forget what you did to me."

"I never meant to do this," the Ghostbuster replied. "I would never willingly hurt Elaine. Or Dani. I just don't know what happened."

"Just like every other guy on this planet you didn't think," Penny responded in an irritated tone. "You never consider how we might feel about it. There's nothing you care about beyond your job, your buddies or your…" She looked at him up and down. "Other stuff."

"That's not me," Ray said. "I made a mistake and I feel horrible about it. I wish I could fix it." The woman scoffed.

"Go to Hell," Penny told him. "And when you get there don't even think about coming back." The dark haired woman walked around him and Ray pushed the down button on the elevator again. He winced as he heard the door slam and leaned against the wall feeling lower than he ever thought possible.

* * *

"Why do I get this sinking feeling we're being set up?" Winston asked to no one in particular as he, Egon and Peter stepped off the elevator. He had two pizza boxes in his hands as Dr. Spengler carried a case of beer for his friends and a case of Starbucks Frappacinos that Peter suggested he bring for Dani.

"It's not a set up," Peter replied. He glanced back at his friend over his uninjured right shoulder. "Dani told me about this yesterday. She just wasn't ready to tell you guys."

"Why not?" Egon inquired.

"You can ask her yourself," Peter told him. "That's half the reason we're here. She needs someone to talk to and I'm afraid to let Janine up here because she might convince Dani to do something drastic."

"I highly doubt Janine would do such a thing," Dr. Spengler responded. Peter gave his friend a look. "That was one time, Peter. And I believe Dani was more at fault."

"So maybe she was, but I think someone needs to talk to Dani and since we were out I figured why not us? We have pizza, beer and Starbucks," Dr. Venkman said. "A pretty good combination if you ask me."

"What happens if she doesn't want to talk with us?" Winston asked. "She may not want to talk to anyone right now."

"Peter Venkman doesn't take for no for an answer."

"Peter Venkman may not know the meaning of the word," Egon retorted. The psychologist gave his friend a look. "But you're quite right, Peter. Dani needs company even if she doesn't believe so." He looked at the hallway and a strange sense of déjà vu came upon the physicist. "I'm rather intrigued how she managed to get this apartment. I thought the building had made this area off limits."

"I can tell you that," Peter said. "She pretty much promised them that if anything was to happen she'd deal with it meaning us, but she'll basically be keeping an eye on things. Besides, didn't you and Ray say the gate was closed? We crossed the streams and that usually means something permanent."

"Theoretically," Dr. Spengler responded. "I believe the barrier is a bit weak enough to let some entities through. There always seem to be ghosts in New York and I surmise plenty of weakened gates are located throughout the city."

"So she'll be calling us a lot?" Winston guessed.

"Not necessarily," Egon told him. "Dani will be able to deal with most of it to an extent. And this will give me an opportunity to inspect the gate and the surrounding area easily."

"I'm sure she'll be happy about that," Winston muttered. The men reached the door and none of them reached to knock on the door. They looked at each other as if trying to tell the other to do the deed.

"This was your idea, Peter," Egon said.

"You're just afraid she might hit you," Peter teased him. The tall scientist glared at his friend.

"The girl is strong, Pete," Zeddemore commented. "She might look a little scrawny especially in those sweatshirts she keeps stealing from our closets." Peter laughed because he remembered giving the young woman permission to borrow the clothes without first checking with the other guys. They hadn't complained, but whenever she borrowed a sweatshirt from Winston's closet it seemed to engulf the blonde as the bottom of his shirts nearly touched her knees. Winston shook his head. "Of course, Dani's not the only one around here that looks stronger than he or she is. I kept thinking Egon would fall over every time he put that proton pack on when I first joined up with you guys. No offense though, man. You're still a pretty skinny guy even after all the junk food you eat."

"It happens to be my metabolism," Egon said. "Though I will admit lately I have been using Peter's hand weights. Janine seems to find it…" The physicist stopped and a bit of pink crossed his cheeks and shook his head. He looked at his friend. "None taken, Winston. The proton packs just took a bit of time to get used to. Peter can probably tell you stories of when I first did put the pack on."

"That was funny," Dr. Venkman admitted. "Spengs put the thing on for the first time and started falling backwards. We were lucky the couch was right behind him or he would have gotten hurt. Ray and I were clear across the room. Next time he nearly fell forward into traffic on 5th Street. Egon is not the most coordinated man on the planet."

"Perhaps you'll understand now why I don't always join you in a game of basketball," Egon told him. "I may have the height advantage, but the ability to shoot a ball has failed me. I was never raised as an athlete, but as a scientist."

"Excuses, excuses," the psychologist kidded. He turned back to the door and took a deep breath. "You guys, ready?"

"Sure," Winston answered. "Are you?"

"Sure," Peter said. "Spengs?"

"Try not. Do, or do not. There is no try." Peter and Winston glanced back at the blonde haired man. "I apologize. Should I try for something more obscure?" Dr. Venkman shook his head and knocked on the apartment door twice. Music began to waft into the hallway.

"Come on, Dani," Peter muttered. He pounded on the door louder and the music rose in volume as well. He glanced at Egon who was wincing at the sound of music. Of course, that could have been because it wasn't the type he usually listened to. The physicist was more into classical and operatic compositions. Whatever the young woman was listening to had more guitars, drums and other loud instruments. "Dani, its Peter! I just want to talk!" The music slowly disappeared and moments later the apartment door opened.

The blonde stood in the doorway looking as if she had gone through different forms of natural disaster. Her normally straight blonde hair was matted and bits were sticking up straight. The mascara that went around her eyes and often invisible unless you looked directly at her was in streaks on her face. On her feet was a pair of Scooby slippers that didn't exactly seem out of place with the ratty jeans and the sweatshirt she wore, that looked years beyond its usefulness.

"It's just you?" Her voice was soft and there was vulnerability to it. Peter found himself looking at a small child rather than the blossoming twenty-four year old he remembered from the other night at the theatre. He wondered if she realized Winston and Egon were standing on both sides of him, but her eyes were just on him as if he could fix it all.

"Spengs and Zedd are here too," Peter said. She looked at her cousin than at her friend before focusing back on the psychologist. "Can we come in?" The blonde slowly nodded and turned around going into the apartment. Peter went right after followed by Winston than Egon who closed the door behind him.

The men were taken aback by the interior of the apartment. The walls were a light blue that almost looked white as the lights bounced off them. Most of the living room area was empty except for the large overstuffed couch sitting on the wall next to a door that was opened leading to the kitchen. Across from the couch on the other wall sat an entertainment system with a television sitting in the center area and a stereo on the top shelf playing some unidentifiable music. It sat next to another door that led into the bedroom. In the corner on diagonally from the couch was a desk with a flat screen monitor and on its screen were pictures quickly flashing by.

Dani plopped down on the couch and got under the large afghan that had been sitting like a lump on it. She grabbed a remote off the large coffee table sitting about a foot away from the couch made of wood with marble tiles on its top. Aiming it upward at the stereo the music they had heard before came out of the speakers. She grabbed a partially used tissue from under the afghan, blew her nose into it than tossed it on the floor with the other tissues and Starbucks glass bottles on the floor.

"_So much for my happy ending,"_ an unfamiliar girl sang followed by a few notes of music. _"So much for my happy ending. Oh, oh. Oh, oh. Oh, oh. Let's talk this over. It's not like we're dead."_

"The place looks different," Peter commented. "I also wasn't expecting to see all this stuff."

"I guess it's just the way they built it," Dani mumbled. "And I have Louis to thank for the good majority of the stuff being together. All I did was ask him to go buy some of this stuff and he sets it up."

"Louis Tully?" Egon said in surprise. His cousin nodded. "I'm afraid to ask this, but does he live down the hall?"

"No," she answered. "He's still got that townhouse with that model."

"How he ever ended up with her is beyond me," Winston commented as he set the pizza down the on the coffee table. "Of course, she also went out with Pete so maybe she has no taste."

"Thanks, Zedd," Dr. Venkman retorted. "I'll have you know she wasn't my type. I was the one who broke up with her."

"_You've got your dumb friends. I know what they say. They tell you I'm difficult. But so are they."_

"Did you all actually come to talk to me? Or is this place just going to become another hangout?" The young woman asked quietly.

"We came for you," Peter answered. He sat down on the edge of the coffee table and looked at the young woman. She glanced at him a moment than just stared down at the floor. "Of course, it only works if you talk to us first. How do you feel?"

"How do I feel?" The blonde repeated. She gave him an exasperated look. "How the heck do you think I feel?"

"_But they don't know me. Do they even know you?"_

"I might now, but maybe you should tell Egon and Winston. I was only able to tell them what I saw. I didn't know what you were thinking. They don't know what you're thinking. You might need to spell out a few things."

"What's there to say?" She asked removing the blanket and getting off the couch. The young woman started for the bedroom door. She stopped and turned around. Her eyes gleamed with tears. "He betrayed me. The man I trusted to keep me safe and to be honest with me at all times hurt me. Everything I thought I knew was thrown out the window in those few seconds. Everything up until now has been a lie. What I've become, the relationships that have been created…" Dani looked at each of the men. "Lies. All lies. I don't belong here. I never did."

"That's not true," Egon told her as he moved close to the young woman after setting down the drinks. "You have every right to be angry with Raymond, but it is no reason to put some of the blame on yourself. You asked for none of it, Dani. You deserve everything you have."

"No. I don't," she whispered. The blonde wiped away the tears that slowly slid down her cheeks. "They're gone."

"What's gone?" Winston asked as he joined Dr. Spengler.

"The visions. Or whatever you want to call them. I had the last one like nearly a month ago and that was for that one bust where you still got hurt, Egon," she told them. "After that there's been nothing."

"It was a possibility they were temporary," Egon said. "The ability was most likely in some form of ectoplasm that managed to fuse with your brain cells, but I'm only speculating. You did not allow me to run many tests."

"Would it have helped any?" Dani asked almost incredously.

"I don't know," Dr. Spengler answered. "It would have merely been for scientific purposes."

"You know I thought I could so much good with them," his cousin said quietly. "I could save people. I was able to warn you guys about something that could happen. But I guess it wasn't supposed to be like that forever. Maybe some of the other stuff I saw was just my overactive imagination taking an open opportunity. Maybe everything I saw wasn't real." She bit her bottom lip and fiddled with the bottom of the sweatshirt she wore.

"Sometimes life throws you lemons and you have to make lemonade," Peter told her as he stood up. Dani looked at him as is if he just grew another head.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that just because this happened doesn't mean you can give up on everything," Peter answered. "There's a possibility something good might come from it."

"Like what?" She inquired with shock.

"I think what Pete is trying to say is that it might look bad now, but give it time and everything will turn out alright," Winston said.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Winston didn't answer. "Get out." Her voice was low and her face now wore an angry expression.

"What?" Peter replied in surprise.

"Just get out!" Dani repeated loudly. Tears quickly flowed down her face and she looked at each of them. "I don't need any of you! I don't need your stupid words. And I certainly don't need your pity!" The blonde turned back around, went into the bedroom and slammed the door.

"_Thanks for acting like you cared. And making me feel like I was the only one. It's nice to know we had it all. Thanks for watching as I fall. And letting me know we were done."_ The music continued to play as the men stood in the silence that had consumed the room. Winston picked up the remote off the coffee table and turned off the music.

"Have we considered the possibility of possession?" Zeddemore asked.

"It's quite plausible, Winston," Dr. Spengler commented. He pulled out his PKE meter and turned it on. The antennae moved around a bit, but there was only a light beeping that could be heard. "I don't believe she is. I'm registering faint readings and I believe those are coming from the building itself."

"Egon, forget that," Dr. Venkman told the physicist as Peter stood up. "If it was a demon it would be gloating right now. This is just something that nobody saw coming. Ray did something stupid and we're seeing its results."

"So, what do we do?" Winston inquired.

"We try again," the psychologist answered.

"She just slammed the door in our faces," Zeddemore pointed out.

"I find that's usually a bad sign," Egon added. "And I highly doubt she'd be willing to talk with us anymore."

"She doesn't have to talk, Spengs," Peter replied. "She just has to listen."

"You go on ahead and get her to listen to you," Winston told him. "I'll bet you'll be back out here in five minutes."

"What exactly are betting here?" Dr. Venkman inquired with a sly grin. The older man groaned. "I just want to make this interesting."

"Fine," Winston muttered. "If you get her out than I'll do your chores for a week, but if you don't than you've got to give Ecto a complete overhaul. That means cleaning Ecto in and out as well as a tune-up."

"Sounds good, Zedd. You got yourself a bet." Dr. Venkman started for the bedroom door.

"What, per say, do you plan to tell to her?" Egon asked. The psychologist turned around than shrugged than regretted the decision as his left shoulder let him know that it didn't like the movement.

"I'll come up with something," Peter said than walked into the bedroom. Winston grabbed a box of pizza than looked at Egon.

"So, you hungry?"

"Dani?" Peter closed the door behind him and looked around. The bedroom was rather bare compared to the living room. The only thing was a bed that had been made and a bag with clothes spilling out of it sat on top of the comforter. A thin strip of light hit the bed and Dr. Venkman looked to his right to notice a door was slightly ajar. From the sounds he heard he guessed the young woman was in the shower.

The psychologist had once walked in on her taking a shower, but that had been an accident. She had been using the bunkroom's bathroom because there was a problem with hers, but his friends had forgotten to tell him so when he had walked in she was stepping out. He received nearly a full view and she made him swear not to tell anyone under the penalty of making his life a living hell. Now though she'd probably hit him than personally escort him, Egon and Winston right out the door. A woman scorned was not someone you should speak rationally to, but Peter knew he had to do it.

"Come on, Venkman," he muttered. "You do this kind of thing all the time." He pushed open the bathroom door and saw the young woman fully clothed in the shower through the clear curtain. Her head was fully immersed underneath the showerhead. "Feeling refreshed?"

"Just leave me alone," Dani replied over the sound of rushing water as she glanced in his direction. "I don't need any of your psycho-babble."

"I don't babble," Peter responded. "Can you step out of the shower so we can talk?"

"No," Dani answered.

"Fine. Than I'll join you." Dr. Venkman started for the shower when the young woman suddenly turned the water off and pushed aside the curtain. She flung back her wet hair and glared at him. "Thank you."

"I only did it because the hot water was running out," Dani told him as she stepped out. Her wet clothes dripped on to the tile floor. "Now, will you leave? I told you I didn't want to hear anything else from any of you."

"Do you really want us to go?" Peter asked. "What do you plan to do when we leave? Go back to crying and listening to your music? Does that really help? I know you feel miserable and the best thing you can do right now is talk to us. You don't have to tell me anything. You can talk to Spengs or Winston. Heck, I'm sure Janine will be willing to listen. The one thing you can't do is let it all fester inside of you just praying that it'll eventually go away. It doesn't work like that." She looked at the psychologist for a while before leaning against the closest wall and sliding down it to the floor.

"I don't know what to do, Peter," she said as she pulled her knees up to her chest. Her voice in a near sob. "I'm just so confused."

"Hey, it's okay," Peter whispered as he sat down next to her. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Wanna know what I think?"

"What?" Dani mumbled.

"I think you're going to get through this and be stronger person because of it," Peter told her. "You shouldn't define yourself by the relationships you have, but who you are and what you do with your life. It's good to have friends and it might be fun to be part of something big, but if it doesn't make you happy than you should find something that does. You can do whatever you want, Dani. There's nothing written in stone. We just want you to come out and tell us. We're concerned about you." The room was silent a moment and the only sound was the drip coming from the faucet in the tub.

"I want to go home, Peter," the young woman whispered.

"That can be arranged. Ecto is right outside. It might be twenty floors down, but it's outside."

"No. Not the firehouse." Dr. Venkman gave her a quizzical look.

"Are you talking about Ohio? Do you want to go spend some time with Ma Spengler? I think she and Egon would like that idea. Spengs is always trying to get you to spend some time over there. You could get away from the city and Egon would know what you were up to. You could go bug Uncle Cyrus while you're at it. I bet you'd have a great time."

"No."

"No?" Peter scratched his head. "I give up, Dani. Where exactly are you talking about?"

"Texas."

"Texas," Dr. Venkman repeated. He quickly jumped to his feet and looked down at her. "Texas? What's in Texas? I mean besides horses, cowboys and a sweltering heat." Dani glanced up at him.

"That's where my home is, Peter," she said as she stood up. "I was born there. Some of the earliest memories I have are from there. It might seem like I'm just trying to ignore everything that's going on here, but I remember what you said yesterday. There's no easy way out in life, but I think by going back I might be able to move on. I think I need to." She hugged herself as a shiver went down her spine. Peter reached out with his good arm and rubbed her left arm. Dani gave him a half smile. "Thanks."

"Hey, no problem," Dr. Venkman replied. "You know what you want better than anyone else. And if going back to that rodeo-driven state is what you want than go for it." He let out a breath. "I gotta tell you. I thought this was gonna be a lot harder."

"What do you mean?" The psychologist looked at her and adjusted his sling after pulling his arm back.

"I thought I'd have to tell you a personal story or something. Of course, there's nothing I can say that matched what happened to you. Well, I did steal Egon's girlfriend once, but that was just a big misunderstanding. Nothing that could ever match the pain you feel," Peter told her. She looked at him sympathetically and touched his sling.

"You've got some pain of your own right now," Dani pointed out quietly. "How'd this happen? I don't remember it being there yesterday."

"Rough bust," Dr. Venkman answered. The blonde gave him an understanding nod. There was a silence again.

"You wanna tell me the story about you and Egon?" The young woman inquired softly. "How'd you manage to steal his girlfriend?"

"Well, they weren't exactly hot and heavy, but it was as close as it got for old Spengs at that time," Peter said. "Her name was Amy and she was working on her degree in biochemical engineering or something close to that. She was just as smart as Egon. Anyway, I ended up talking with her one night while she was waiting for him to get back from some lecture and somehow we ended up on the couch in the dark. Some stuff happened, but long story short Egon wasn't happy and the whole thing didn't even last that long. Amy liked the touchy feely stuff, but she didn't enjoy that I wasn't into her stuff. So we ended up going our separate ways and it took Spengs at least two weeks to forgive me." The blonde stared at him a while with a look that was a cross between consideration and exhaustion.

"Yeah. You're right. That doesn't even match what happened," Dani responded. The psychologist gave her an exasperated look. "But I do appreciate you sharing it."

"That's the last time I share something personal with you, missy," Peter replied. "Anyway, get some dry clothes on and we'll go talk Egon into making us some hot chocolate."

"Sounds good," the young woman commented with a small grin. "You wanna grab my bag for me? It's out there on the bed."

"Yeah, sure." Dr. Venkman started heading out of the bathroom.

"Peter, wait…" The Ghostbuster turned around and the blonde looked at him. She bit her bottom lip and messed with the bottom of the sweatshirt. "I, uh, have something to tell you."

"What's that?" Egon's cousin walked up to the brown-haired man than took his head in her hands and planted her lips on his. Peter was completely caught off-guard and his first thought was to put a stop to the action, but something else told him to let it happen and see where it led. After what seemed like ages Dani finally released him and walked back a few steps.

"Thank you." The psychologist blinked a couple of times and stared at her in half shock.

"You're thanking me? For what?"

"For just being you," Dani answered with all sincerity. Peter thought about that a moment. He'd have to ask her later what she meant by that exactly. Maybe there was something to it she didn't want to say out loud. "Now go get my clothes. I'd really rather not catch pneumonia right now."

"Yeah. No problem." He gave her one last look than walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

"I can't believe she's leaving," Egon said as he dumped out the remains of the hot chocolate out of the pan and into the sink. He rinsed it and looked at Peter. "And you had nothing to do with this?"

"I didn't tell her to go to Texas," Peter replied grabbing a towel to clean up a nearby counter. "I told her to do what she thought was right. Besides it's not like she'll be gone forever. You heard her, Spengs. It's just to clear her head. Think about what she's gonna do next."

"What about the whole kiss?" Winston asked looking at the psychologist. "I'm sure you had something to do with that. It sounds like you. Taking advantage of her in a delicate situation."

"I'm hurt that you would ever say such a thing, Zedd," Dr. Venkman responded. "That wasn't me either. She said it was some kind of thank you, but I'm guessing it might have been something else. I was going to ask, but I didn't think it would be something she wanted to talk about at the moment. There's more going on in her head than she's willing to let us know about." He sighed and set down the towel before turning back to Dr. Spengler. "You even asked her point blank, Egon, what she was going to tell Ray because you didn't think it was right for her just to leave without possibly clearing the air. And what did she say?" The physicist adjusted his glasses.

"She said that she wanted another mug of hot cocoa and that anything dealing with Raymond at the moment was insignificant," Egon answered. "It's as if she wishes to erase all the time she and he spent together."

"Yeah. I really don't think she wants to talk about it," Peter said.

"Is that the best solution?" Dr. Spengler inquired. "You've always forced us to discuss what's bothering us. We can't get away with anything around you."

'Well, I probably shouldn't have, but that whole kiss thing kinda distracted me," Peter replied. He looked at Winston. "And I wasn't taking advantage. I'm not that type of person."

"Okay," Winston responded. "But Egon's got a point. Even though she leaves she won't be able to avoid this forever. It's easy to pretend it never happened, but it'll come back up somehow. Besides what are we going to tell Ray? It's not like we can cover for her the entire time she's gone." He shook his head with a sigh. "She doesn't even know how long she'll be gone. I just don't think that's right."

"If you want to tell Dani what she can and can not do than by all means be my guest. I don't think she'll enjoy that very much," Peter told him. "As for Ray, well, we'll deal with that when it comes to it."

"Perhaps we should get Janine to talk with her," Egon suggested. "They seem to do that quite a bit when we aren't here. I can only imagine what they do discuss."

"It's all about you, big guy," Peter retorted. "It's all about you." The physicist gave his friend a look. "Oh, come on. You're one thing they really have in common and you spend your fair share of time with both of them. I'm willing to be there are things you tell Janine that you don't tell Dani or us and vice versa. Are you really willing to bet that they know more about you than you actually realize?" Egon raised an eyebrow and gave his friend a narrowed look before sighing and leaning against the counter.

"You're quite right, Peter. It doesn't help that my mother jumps in on their discussions as well."

"Yeah, mothers just love to sell you out," Winston added. "They'll pull out the photos from when you were a kid and tell all those embarrassing stories they wish they had on tape. And when you ask them not to that's when they do it the most." The men shared a laugh.

"Oh, I didn't realize you guys were still up." Egon, Winston and Peter all turned to doorway of the kitchen. Ray stood just outside the kitchen wearing his leather jacket and jumpsuit. He looked both tired and surprised. "I figured you guys would have been in bed right now."

"Well, we would have, but we had to deal with a few things," Peter replied giving his friend a slight glare.

"Did you have another bust?" Ray asked.

"No," Egon answered. "It would have been a bit difficult when we only had two people to do so."

"Yeah," Dr. Stantz agreed in a low tone. "I guess you guys didn't see Dani than."

"Actually she's here," Winston told him. "She's in her bedroom. Asleep." Dr. Stantz glanced behind and thought a moment about going down to the room, but decided against. He wasn't sure what he'd say and was afraid of what she might say back. Ray wondered when he'd ever be able to talk with her or even look at her without feeling horrible about himself.

"She's alright than?" Ray responded.

"Depends on your definition," Peter replied. "Physical, yeah, she's fine. Emotionally and psychologically, it's kinda iffy." Egon gave the psychologist a stern look and Peter pretended to become interested in a cereal box.

"Raymond, do you have a moment?" Egon inquired.

"I guess," Ray said with a shrug. He really hoped his friends wouldn't bring up what happened. It wasn't something he could easily avoid, but the engineer knew what happened was wrong and almost unforgivable. One day he hoped to be able to put this behind him and move on.

"Can we discuss what happened?" Dr. Spengler asked.

"No, Egon," the auburn-haired man quickly replied. The answer not only surprised his friend, but himself as well. "I just can't, Egon. I know what I did and there's not really any way to fix it. I can ask for forgiveness until I'm blue in the face, but I don't think I'll get it. I know I've hurt Dani because I wasn't thinking. I just did the same thing to Elaine. And I'm pretty sure I pissed off either one or all of you so I'm definitely not going to win." He stared at his friends who all had slightly shocked and unsure looks on their faces. "Have I covered everything? Or do we want to dive into the past and talk about the times I screwed up than?"

"Ray, man, this isn't about your past," Winston finally said. "It's about now. I'm sorry about Elaine, but you should have thought all of this through a bit more before you did what you did."

"Thanks for that bit of wisdom, Winston," Dr. Stantz replied in an angry voice. "Look. We're done here. I'll see you all tomorrow." He walked out of the kitchen light and a moment later they could hear a door slam.

"That went well," Peter commented setting down the cereal box. "Anybody else have any bright ideas?"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

(Hopefully it won't take as long for the next part.)


End file.
